Guilty
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Maybe I'm just foolish but I can finally see your true colors now..." She had just wanted to help two friends but when another one is angry at her decision, can Amanda keep things calm or is her friendship with Yukie gone? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. No Fixing It?

_**A/N: Historia, Yukie and her family are GirlGoneGamer's characters and Ashley, TJ, Lara, Bryan and his family are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**February 23rd 2016, 2 hours ago… **_

"_Okay… you've said what you need to say but in all honesty, my decisions are mine and I don't see anything wrong with wanting to help friends. And Bryan and Lara are my friends. I was trying to tell him I'd help if that's what he and Lara want me to do before you went off at us." Amanda responded, which startled and angered Yukie._

"_Do you know what could happen to you, Mandy?! I'm not letting my best friend throw her life away and get herself blown up like a balloon and all, when she already has Finn and a real friend who watches out for her!" Yukie explained. "And honestly, How have you stayed alive all these years?! You should've been dead a long time ago, are you just looking for ways to kill yourself?! Go on then, no one would care!" She retorted angrily, which made Amanda's hazel eyes narrow in anger._

"_I'm not choosing between friends and I'm not making any solid decisions yet, okay?! So go scream at someone else because I'm not gonna be treated so horribly! I'm done, Yukie, I'm done trying to make you happy_ _because nothing I do pleases you! You can finally have what you and Hiro want, me out of your life!" Amanda replied before she started to leave hers and Finn's locker room… only for Yukie to grab her right wrist and slam it against the wall, Amanda screaming as it broke and cradling her injured limb to her body._

"_And here I thought you were my friend. The person who is stronger than me. The person who cared about me. And the person who taught me English back in grade school when other kids would laugh at me! You go ahead and help them out, since it's your body. But you're throwing your life away no matter what… just how I did before joining this damn business." Yukie responded, before storming out of the locker room._

_Amanda picked herself up and went to go find Yukie… only for Finn to catch her from falling and Seth and Ashley running to them._

"_What happened?!" Ashley asked as she crouched down and lightly held Amanda's wrist to examine it._

"_Yukie and I got into a fight… and when I turned to leave, she slammed my wrist into the wall and broke it!" Amanda responded, Finn cradling her to him._

"_Ash… I know you're worried about Mandy, but don't go after Yukie and break every bone in her body." Seth warned as he tried to calm down an angered Ashley._

"_She can't just attack people!" Ashley responded as Finn picked Amanda up into his arms and Hiroki ran to them._

"_What happened to Mandy?" Hiroki questioned._

"_Your sister went off and attacked her after Mandy tried to leave her be after a fight." Finn explained, Hiroki seeing Amanda's right wrist before Finn left with Amanda… and Hiroki going to Shane's office and finding him arguing with Yukie._

"_You can't just assault your co-workers!" Shane responded angrily._

"_Well, she's an ex-friend to me!" Yukie repiled._

"_Now, Yukie, let's all just-" Hiroki started to say, before Yukie bit onto her brother's left hand angrily as he started screaming out in pain, while trying to pull her off._

_Shane pulled Yukie off of Hiroki and Yukie backed away._

"_You're suspended!" Shane yelled, Yukie's eyes widening in shock… before she narrowed her eyes._

"_Well… it took you that long huh? Well, read my lips and my fingers, Shane. I quit!" Yukie responded, while holding up the middle fingers as she backed away to the office door and left._

_Amanda was in the ER, her wrist and hand in a cast and her sedated as Finn held her._

_And she hadn't been that frightened since the days that Randy would hurt her… but this was worse… _

**Present time… **

Amanda jolted awake, Finn holding her close to him… and Amanda remembering that she was in the ER.

"Shh, it's okay, Darlin'. You're safe, she's not charging in here." Finn replied softly, Amanda glancing down at the red cast protecting her broken right hand and wrist.

She wished she could forget what had happened… but to her, it was another reminder that Yukie had completely changed from the girl she grew up with.

The one who had been her closest friend for over 20 years.

Angry thoughts went through Amanda's mind, the brunette briefly entertaining the lack of guilt she'd feel if she were to hurt Yukie.

But Amanda knew what the best thing was and that was just to walk away.

It wouldn't be the easiest decision but she felt like she had no choice.

Amanda curled herself closer to Finn, who continued holding her after Historia quietly checked on her and left.

_**February 24th 2016... **_

The next time Amanda was fully coherent, she was waking up in the hotel room she and Finn shared… she was in one of his shirts, which had become a source of comfort to her recently.

Amanda eased herself up somewhat after turning over and picked up her LG G4 when it started ringing, seeing _Yukie _flash across the screen.

She set the phone down and just let it ring, Finn reaching his hand under the shirt in his sleepy state and rubbing it up and down her left hip.

"Shh, it's okay, lovely… come here." Finn responded in a whisper before he wrapped his left arm around her waist and gently turned her to him, his hand now resting on her right hip and the fingers lightly stroking her skin.

Amanda was feeling really content now and was lulled back into sleep, her head resting on Finn's torso.

And this moment was something that neither would feel guilty about.


	2. How Dare They?

Yukie groaned as she opened her eyes, pulling the pillow over her head to try to drown out the incessant knocking.

"Go away please! I'm not interested!" Yukie managed to say with the pillow covering her head.

"I don't fucking care, you open this damn door right now!"

Yukie was startled at hearing how angry Ashley was and stood up, walking to the door and opening it… and screaming in pain after Ashley punched her.

"_That's_ for snapping my sister's wrist and hand!" Ashley replied as Yukie pressed tissues to her nose, Ashley walking in and slamming the door behind her.

"You punch people like a damn dude!" Yukie retorted.

"And you made Mandy feel like that abused and broken girl all over again, you selfish little bitch! All she was doing is _talking _about helping Bryan and Lara, no solid decision had happened! But no, you just had to take your rage out on Mandy for being a good hearted human and a true friend to them!" Ashley yelled.

"Get out! I want you out of my life for good! I thought you were my sister, but it's clear now." Yukie responded, before pulling out a taser.

"What's clear is that you shoved Mandy away, not the other way around." Ashley replied before she left, Yukie slamming the door after setting the taser down.

"Finally… she's lucky enough not to get tased." Yukie responded to herself, before laying back down.

Amanda was waking back up when her phone chimed and she picked it up before seeing a text from Dean, who was just a few rooms down the hall on the 5th floor where Yukie was staying.

_'Are you okay, kiddo?'_

_'Sore and through playing nice after what happened last night. I'm guessing there was another fight that happened?' _Amanda replied.

_'Ashley clobbered Yukie really hard.' _Dean responded.

_'Ashley can be very protective, she almost ripped Reby's head off when Reby and Matt had that fight on New Year's Eve a few years back.' _Amanda replied.

_'Well, I'm not hearing anything else from Yukie's room. And did you hear that she quit last night?' _Dean responded.

_'I didn't… I guess Shane had suspended her first?' _Amanda replied as Finn kissed her on the top of her head.

_'Actually… It was more like get lost after she bit her brother's hand.' _Dean replied.

"She bit Hiroki?" Finn questioned, his eyes half open.

"Yeah… don't really have any sisterly love for Hiroki left but I can't say I'm surprised, Yukie bit me once when we were children and I gently took a pair of scissors from her." Amanda responded, Finn lightly brushing her slightly messy hair back.

"She's not gonna hurt you anymore, Darlin', I promise." Finn replied as they held each other.

Yukie was at the ER to get her nose checked out… and Historia had to reset it.

"After last night, I'm surprised no one's ripped your head off yet. Your friend is just being a good soul." Historia replied.

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. Not even Ashley." Yukie responded.

"At some point, you are gonna have to sit down and talk to them." Historia replied.

"Really? That's not going to even work. They already kicked me out of their lives, and… I left wrestling." Yukie explained.

"You thinking of coming back here?" Historia asked.

"They'll most likely deny my release and freeze my contract or make me wait it out as punishment for harming their golden girl." Yukie responded in a bitter tone. "And beside, my dream was crashing down on me anyway. I rather go back to being a nurse." She explained.

Historia nodded and already, her mind started forming ideas on how to fix things.

But she knew it would take time.

At the hotel, Amanda had tied a garbage bag around her cast and gotten cleaned off… she dried off, got dressed and applied her makeup before she had felt Finn's arms around her and they held each other.

They heard a knock at the door and let go, Finn opening it… and Dean running in, pulling Amanda into a tight hug as Finn closed the door.

"Dean…" Amanda responded, Dean loosening his grip and letting her catch her breath.

"Sorry, kiddo. I got worried about you." Dean replied.

"I'll be fully healed… in about 8 weeks at the earliest. This forces me to miss my Wrestlemania match but I'm not missing out on TakeOver or Wrestlemania or any of the events." Amanda explained as they let go.

"The hell got into Yukie anyway?" Dean asked as they let go.

"I was talking to Bryan yesterday as he and Lara are deciding their options… they narrowed it down to IVF and surrogacy. And when I said I'd help them if they want me to, Yukie flipped her fucking lid and yelled _"If a couple can't have a child naturally, what's the point in trying?!"_... not gonna lie, hearing that hurt, it brought back all that pain and heartbreak I felt a few years ago." Amanda explained, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"Cody fucked up there, blaming you for it and cheating. Not you, Darlin', it wasn't your fault." Finn replied.

"It wasn't. But have you tried talking about it with her? Putting you and Ash in a room together with her?" Dean explained.

"Yukie cut me off right as I was about to, accusing me of looking for ways to kill myself and then yelling that I should go on ahead and that no one would care." Amanda responded, which horrified Finn and Dean.

"Kiddo, I'm surprised she said that, but was that the Yukie you've known all your life? Did you ever try to ask about what happened 10 years back?" Dean questioned.

"I have, no one's ever given me a real answer." Amanda replied with tears running down her face, Finn pulling her into his arms and Dean immediately texting Sumire.

_'Meet up with me when you get this, it's an urgent matter concerning your daughter.' _

Sumire and Dean met up outside of a coffee shop and Sumire's eyes widened when she saw the picture of Amanda's broken wrist and hand.

"Yukie did that to her?!" Sumire asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, she did that. And I came here for answers about Yukie's life. I know you had a abusive husband in life. But we need to know what inspired going on with her." Dean responded.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really can't say much about it. I know Mandy's hurt and all, but I can't bring up stuff from the past." Sumire explained.

"She has to know because she truly believes that Yukie wants her dead." Dean responded, which had Sumire horrified. "Yukie had said that Mandy should kill herself." He explained, Sumire realising she had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Sorry I misheard you. That's not like Yukie at all, it's not like either of those girls… and with Mandy hurting, I don't think she'll be looking for the truth." Sumire replied after the shock had subsided.

"I hate seeing my Mandy suffer, I hate seeing both of those girls suffering." Dean responded.

"Many people had hurt those girls over the years. Including Hiroki. I never expected Hiroki to back after when me and Yukie left Hiro for good, saying that he's a changed person when he's not. She tries to keep a strong heart, but all I can say is this. Those two can be as mad as they want, but Yukie's more like a ticking time bomb. And if you want the truth, find someone else. Not me, I can't talk about the past." Sumire explained.

Dean nodded as they stood up and Sumire looked at him.

"Maybe for a while, they need their space. To clear their minds." Sumire replied before she left.

Dean knew that it would have to work for now.


	3. Slow Steps To Mending

_**February 15th 2016…**_

"_What the hell was that for?!" Amanda shouted, her left hand over her left eye as she wiped blood away from her mouth._

"_I will mess that china doll face of yours up if you don't back the hell off me! This is not the girl you've grown up with Mandy. She was gone as soon as you left like the selfish bitch you are!" Yukie retorted._

"_That does it, I'm talking to Hunter about this!" Amanda responded before she left, Yukie chasing after her._

"_Come back here, you little bitch!" Yukie retorted before grabbing Amanda, who pulled away._

"_If you're just gonna keep lashing out at me, then just leave me alone, Shirabuki!" Amanda yelled before Finn and Hunter reached them._

"_Shirabuki was killed, Mandy. She's not here anymore." Yukie retorted._

_Finn gently lowered Amanda's hand and Hunter turned to Yukie as Finn guided Amanda to the trainer's office._

"_What the hell did you hit her for?!" Hunter asked._

"_I didn't want to hit her, but she made me! I told her to go away and she didn't listen." Yukie retorted angrily._

"_I said to her to go check on you, Yukie! Tonight is a singles match with you against Tamina!" Hunter responded before he left._

_He reached the trainer's office and walked in to find Dr. Amann examining Amanda's eye after taking the makeup off of it, Finn rubbing Amanda's back as he held a washcloth to her lower lip… and Hunter saw hurt and confusion in her eyes, Hunter walking over and lightly hugging Amanda._

"_I'll take care of it, Mandy. I'm sure that this won't happen again." Hunter explained._

"_I messed up…" Amanda replied, Hunter lightly shushing her and kissing her on her forehead._

"_You didn't do anything wrong. It was my mistake for you to go look for her." Hunter responded._

"_I'm recommending that she go back to the hotel and rest." Dr. Amann replied._

"_I'll keep a close eye on her, Hunter." Finn responded as he and Amanda hugged._

"_Alright then, kid." Hunter responded, before he left._

_You Belong To The City by Glenn Frey played through Amanda's rose gold earbuds as she and Finn were headed back to the hotel and Finn lightly rubbed her left wrist._

_And she could feel the chaos starting all over again as they tried to keep it restrained._

_But neither minded getting lost with each other for a few hours..._

**Present time**_**, February 24th 2016… **_

_Temptation Eyes _by The Grass Roots played as Ashley fixed up Amanda's nails with Essie's Fill The Gap and Essie's Licorice.

"Thanks again for doing this but you didn't have to." Amanda replied as Ashley closed the Essie bottles and carefully hugged Amanda.

"That's what sisters do. They help each other." Ashley responded as they let go.

"Yeah. I just hope things calm down soon… John is not gonna be happy when he finds out what happened." Amanda replied.

"You're his baby sister, he has every right to be furious that you were attacked." Ashley responded as Finn walked in… and Baron followed him.

"If you don't believe me, then just take a look at her broken limb!" Finn replied, Baron closing the door… and his eyes widening when he saw the cast on Amanda.

"Yukie did that to you?!" Baron questioned.

"Yes. Last night at the SmackDown taping, she had gone off at me as well as Bryan." Amanda responded.

"Guys, I think it's time you know the truth… Yukie lost a child. She was still in college when it happened." Baron explained.

"Hiro murdered the baby, didn't he?" Amanda asked as she felt her blood start to boil.

"Yes. He thought… Yukie getting pregnant out of wedlock and him having a grandson who carries the same last name didn't fit well." Baron explained.

"I bet you anything that Yukie and her siblings have half siblings anywhere in the world! Fucking Hiro! If there was ever a person that needs to die, it's him!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Mandy, she told me not to tell anyone. But after knowing what happened and now I'm telling you this, she might not forgive me. Is that all you wish to know?" Baron replied.

"I wanted some understanding as to why and you provided that. She doesn't have to know it was you and if she ever asks, I'll just say that I got the truth somewhere else." Amanda responded before Baron lightly rubbed her injured wrist.

"If you wish to try and make things up, she's still with me. But now… she went back to her old job. It's up to you. But Ash on the other hand might get her ass kicked out of the hospital, if she threatens her." Baron replied.

"She hurt my baby sister who was walking away, thinking the fight was over." Ashley responded.

"Look I'm warning you, Ash. If you mess it up at the hospital, Yukie will not hesitate to call for help." Baron responded, before he left.

"As long as she keeps her damn distance, there won't be any further problems." Ashley replied as she and Amanda hugged.

Hunter and Bryan had finished talking in the hotel lobby and Hunter found Amanda after Bryan left, reminding himself to talk to Amanda later… and Hunter knew that the cast was driving Amanda crazy as she was scratching around the edges of it, Hunter walking over to her.

"You really want it off, Mandy?" Hunter questioned.

"I understand they help keep the limb in place but casts just don't feel right… neither does missing out on a Wrestlemania match." Amanda responded as they hugged.

"I know how you feel, kid. What happened was horrible, that should've never happened." Hunter replied as they looked at each other.

"Every time I try to make what I think is the right decision, I mess up somehow." Amanda responded, Hunter kissing her on her forehead.

"You didn't know, kiddo. Listen, you don't have to worry about Yukie anymore. I know it was a mistake of hiring her without knowing she was this destructive, but we're here for you." Hunter explained.

Amanda felt her tears forming as Hunter rubbed her back.

"Hey, don't cry, Mandy. It's okay." Hunter responded.

"Why didn't I see any of this coming 10 ½ years ago when I left?" Amanda replied as Hunter brushed her tears away.

"She just didn't want you to worry about her. You knew she was going through a lot, and couldn't come with you when her mother's life was in danger as well as hers. That's what she told me when she asked about you when me and Stephanie met her." Hunter explained.

Amanda calmed down and they let go, Hunter lightly kissing her on her forehead.

"Things will work out, they always do." Hunter responded before Amanda left.

Hunter headed to his room and saw a picture of himself, Yukie and Amanda when the girls were teenagers.

"You two really got wronged and destroyed… but you can rebuild things even if you don't rebuild them as friends." Hunter whispered.

Amanda was in Finn's arms as they stretched out on the bed, looking through the rough draft script for the Raw event next week… and Finn set it aside before they stood up, him hooking Amanda's phone up to the Bluetooth system.

"I know what'll get your mind off of this." Finn responded as _Don't Let Me Die Young _by Andy Taylor started to play and they held each other as they danced to it, Finn spinning himself and Amanda around after he lifted her right leg up to his left hip as they laughed.

But Finn lost his balance and fell onto the bed, bracing Amanda… which caused her to inadvertently straddle him, Amanda's hands resting on his shoulders when he sat up.

Finn rested his hands on her hips as their faces were flushed a light red, Amanda finding herself unable to speak in that moment.

And Finn leaned in, his mouth crashing against Amanda's and the two getting lost in the kiss.

Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's lower back and lightly bit and tugged on her lower lip for a few seconds… and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Níl a fhios agam céard a rinne mé chomh fada sin a dhéanamh ach táim sásta go ndearna mé, álainn." Finn whispered.

"Tá mé níos mó ná sásta go ndearna tú freisin." Amanda responded quietly, the two smiling.

They knew that it wouldn't be long before the others found out.


End file.
